


Hope is for suckers

by letlovein33



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlovein33/pseuds/letlovein33
Summary: "I can't take this anymore" Maya said as she looked at her girlfriend. She glanced away, as she bit her lip. Trying to avoid looking at Riley. Her eyes searched for something, anything so she wouldn't have to see her reaction.





	

She knew that when she woke up and got out of bed this morning, it was going to be a bad day. To start it off it was a Monday. She had 2 tests this morning that she was un prepared for. It was going to be a long day.

Not only would it be long, it would also be a really, really bad day. She could just tell. When she went to bed it was pouring the rain. Thundering and lightning. She loved when it rained, but at the same time she slept too good while it did. So of course that meant that she overslept, ended up not being able to even eat the breakfast that her Mom had made her and their family this morning.

Maya didn’t even show up and take her to school like she always did. That alone was weird. Maya, always showed up at 7 to go with her to school. Especially after the two best friends realized that they were in love with one another. They had been dating for almost a year. She smiled when she thought of her beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed girlfriend.

She walked into her high school, trying to turn the frown on her face into a smile. She was Sunshine. She had to smile. She waved at her friends Sarah and Darby. Nodded to Yogi. High-fived her other best friend Farkle and made her way to her locker. She grabbed the lock and spinned the dial around until she opened up her locker. So lost in thought she didn’t hear or see her girlfriend approach her.

“I can’t take this anymore.” Maya said as she looked at her girlfriend. She glanced away, as she bit her lip. Trying to avoid looking at Riley. Her eyes searched for something, anything so she wouldn’t have to see her reaction.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Riley said as she pushed her book bag into her locker and begin to search for her books.

“This, you and me Riley. I can’t.”

Riley paused, and shock overcame her as she stopped what she was doing and turned around. Confused, at first. Then she was hurt. However at the same time she was furious.

“What do you mean? you can’t do "you and me” anymore? Riley said once her shock faded. She had to be strong. She had faith in her and Maya. They had been best friends since they were 6. They were 17 now. They we’re “Thunder & Lightning”. Maya was her extraordinary relationship. She was Maya’s safe place. She turned to look at her best friend and girlfriend. Her breath got caught in her throat. Her heart almost stopped.

“I don’t love you that way Riley. I’m sorry” Maya said as she finally glanced at her, well she didn’t know at the moment. She didn’t know weither to call her “girlfriend” or not. Best friend? Ex girl friend? Not even her friend? She wasn’t sure.

“Okay, let me just. What? First, I am stunned. How can you tell me a year ago that you were in love with me too? We’re you lying to me? I thought we were best friends?” Riley said, biting her lip and trying not to cry. She could just tell that her eyes were watering.

“I lied to you. I didn’t want to hurt you. I love you. I’m not in love with you Riles.” Maya said to her best friend and went to place her hand on her arm. Trying to comfort her, and ease her pain. However Riley flinched and moved out of her embrace.

“How could you? After what happened in Texas, and during New Years we swore we would never lie to each other again. I trusted you Maya, I loved you Maya.” Riley said as she went to wipe her eyes, not even caring about ruining her make up. She couldn’t believe that she was in love with this kind of person. She couldn’t love a liar. She wouldn’t be with someone she couldn’t trust. And Maya didn’t even love her like this. She was completely heartbroken. She just starred at her girl, her fri-, her Maya. Not even “her” Maya anymore.

“Yeah, about that. I know you are probably going to hate me for this but when you told me that you were in love with me. I knew I had to lie and say that I had feelings for you too. I never wanted to hurt you Riles. You’re my best friend, my safe place. But I couldn’t hide my feelings for someone else anymore Riles. Not even for you.” Maya whispered that last part. Trying to soften the blow. But Riley had heard her and the look of complete and utter heartbreak went into a look of pure betrayal. Maya suddenly felt ashamed.

“Feelings for who? Not only were you lying to me about having feelings for me, wasting a whole year of my life. Actually you wasted 11 years of my life. You also cheated on me with someone? Damn it Maya! I thought I knew you! Who was it? My own cousin Josh, the long game that you two were in!? was it him?! Who was it!?! Was it Lucas? Did you guys happen to be by a campfire again?! what the hell Maya?!” Riley said as she ran a hand through her hair. Beyond upset now. She saw red.

“It was, is Lucas. I’m sorry. I am in love with him. We’ve been dating behind your back for the last 4 months.” Maya said, shocked that Riley was cussing. She was her little ball on sunshine. She couldn’t stand to see her best friend upset. What had she done? She shouldn’t have lied to her and led her on.

Before Riley could say anything the bell for their first period rang. Maya was relieved. But she knew they couldn’t avoid this subject forever. She just hoped that Riley would understand and forgive her. Their friendship had overcame so much. It had to overcome this. It just had to. Sighing, she walked away. Not even glancing back to look at her best friend.

Riley turned around and slammed her locker and went to class. Not even sure how she done this. Shocked and hurt. She went through her routine. She didn’t even know what to do or think. She had to focus on something. Anything else. She wiped her eyes and tried to keep her head held high. She got over Lucas. And she thought she was in love with him. She could let go of her best friend and find love again. She just had to be a fierce amazon warrior like her Mom was.

Maya and Lucas were out in the open now. No longer hiding their secret affair. To put it lightly everyone was shocked. They thought Maya and Riley were perfect for each other. Years ago, everyone thought that Maya and Lucas would end up together because the two of them were like “fire”. Farkle was pissed off at his other best friend. And he no longer talked to Lucas anymore. Smackle flirted with him but she always did that. Zay couldn’t believe that he had did this to his little “Sugar” even though she ate the cookie his grandmother had made for him. And didn’t like it. He was still bitter.

Riley had moments where she would see them in the hallway and she’d hurry and turn away. Fighting and holding back the tears. She would see them smile at each other. She would see Maya “Ha-hur” him and see him lean down to kiss her. She had to turn away. Walk away. Several months had went by at this point. And she was no longer devastated. She could breathe again, without going into a panic attack. She had let go of her. Let go of her friend. Let go of her girlfriend. And let go of the love of her life.

Maya was good at pretending. She wasn’t good at a lot of things. But she was good at this. And art. But since telling Riles the truth she hadn’t drew anything. She didn’t paint anymore. She didn’t have inspiration. She didn’t have sunshine. She missed her best friend. She missed Riles. But she loved Lucas didn’t she? You don’t cheat on someone if you love them, did you? No. She didn’t think so. She loved him. She knew she did. Always, Riley would remember this soon and forgive her. Riley was always forgiving her. She was the screwball out of the two of them.

A few more months went by, summer came and went. It was their senior year of high school. Maya hadn’t seen Riley since the last day of the school year last year. Her Mom still worked with Topanga and Shawn was still Cory’s best friend but Riley had told them not to tell Maya anything that went on in her life, and to respect her, they didn’t.

Maya walked down the hallway, holding hands with Lucas when she heard the sound of laughter. She turned around, she knew that sound. That was Riley giggling. She would know that sound anywhere. That was “her laugh”. She looked around and saw Riley by her locker with that girl from Freshman year. The one that didn’t like Riley. She didn’t know her name. She never bothered to learn. And as far as she knew Riley never really tried to get to know her. So she was confused. Lucas kept looking at her and asking if she was okay, so she nodded and let him kiss her. She had to know what was going on.

Riley had spent the summer hanging out with her Aunt Morgan. Who was an actress/model/singer. She was a bit of everything. She did off off broadway plays. And was in various shopping catalogs. She wasn’t famous, but she loved what she did. Riley had called and begged her to let her come and stay with her. She needed a break before her senior year. Her parents had agreed. So she spent the summer on and off with her Aunt Morgan and her Uncle Eric.

Morgan had given her a make over. She wore ripped jeans now instead of skirts and dresses. And her shirts showed more of her skin then she would have liked but she had gotten used to it. And now it didn’t bother her. Morgan had talked her into waxing her eyebrows to a thin line. They had spent the summer by the lake working on their tans. And she had started jogging and she wasn’t as clumsy as she used to be. She wasn’t the same girl that let her heart be broken by her best friend and first love. She was a fighter now. She took up boxing, and photography. Her parents even bought her a camera, when they saw how excited she was about something again.

Eric had made her laugh and he told her that she needed to have more confidence. That she had been with Maya for so long, that she didn’t know who she was without her. And that she had lost herself. And while losing a friend, meant losing a part of yourself. Losing yourself for a friend wasn’t good either. She didn’t understand that part but he made them bowls of cereal and they dunked their heads in the bowl and she felt better so maybe his ways of the world worked sometimes.

While out jogging one early morning, a few days after she got home from Washington she had ran into Chi, who also jogged. Chi looked at her and huffed. So Riley just did the same. Well it had become an everyday routine. And eventually Chi started talking to Riley. And they had become friends. She was glad. She had Farkle and Smackle but it wasn’t the same. So one Friday morning on their jog she asked Chi if she wanted to spend the night. She had one of the best nights of her life. And she knew she had moved on from Maya. She smiled. Finally happy to be free.

Maya didn’t even notice the change in Riley until Lucas noticed and made a comment. He thought she looked hot. So she glanced at her and was in shock. Riley was in a skin tight black shirt and a pair of jeans that had holes in them. Not only that, they were ripped all down the legs and thighs. She did look hot. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her Riley. “Her” Riley, where did that come from? She shook her head at the thought and was about to say something to Lucas when she noticed Chi lean down and lightly kiss Riley on the lips. She pulled away and Riley took her face in her hand and leaned back in to kiss her. With a grin on her face. Wait a minute, that was her grin! Riley had replaced her with someone else. Was this how Riley felt?! She couldn’t stand to be in the lunch room anymore. So without saying anything to Lucas she got up and bolted.

As she was leaving she ran straight into Mr. Matthew’s. He just took her in his arms and held her. She wasn’t sure what she felt. She wasn’t angry at Riley for moving on. She was angry at herself. For doing this to her best friend. Her world. Oh no. I love her. I’m in love with her. She realized for the first time.

She was blind, she saw what she chose to see. She didn’t want to ruin them, so she didn’t want to see that she was in love with Riley. She was too late. Riley was happy and in love with someone that wasn’t her. Hope, she had none now. All she had was a boy that the spark had faded and now wouldn’t even flicker. And Riley had a new best friend and a new girlfriend.

Hope was for suckers. And Hart was without her world.


End file.
